Sandstorms
by ganglyfox
Summary: Amy is forced to return to Hogwarts School during the Tri-Wiz Tournament, whilst recovering from a life changing adventure. Can she bring herself to reveal her past to Rory, or will her experience be blown away with the sand?
1. Everything Changes

**_A/N: This fanfic is the sequel to 'The Ponds & The Blue Box of Timey Wimey Stuff', however- you do not have to have read part I to read this fic! Basically, Amy abruptly left Hogwarts with the Doctor aged 11, leaving Rory behind, who she had agreed to have a first date with. Only Mels and Hermione knows where Amy actually is, everyone else is told that she has transferred school. That is all you will need to understand the fic, but feel free to read part I if you please! Also, some of this fic will contain swearing, part I did not, so I thought I'd warn you. Thanks for reading! xxx_**

* * *

><p>Amy was flung out of the TARDIS, the door smashing behind her.<p>

"No!" She pounded on the wood in an attempt to smash it open, knowing that her attempt would be useless.  
>"Please! Doctor it isn't fair! After everything that happened- all I've been through-you <em>can't<em>."

The Doctor placed his head on the door frame, frowning deeply. How had it come to this? Why does it always have to end to this? Amy was right, after the hell she had endured, forcing her leave would be almost torture, but what choice did he have? Some times you have to choose between what is right, and what is easy. And this was defiantly not easy.

"I have to Amy. You're too young. I should've sent you home after that first trip, but I didn't. I can't put you through that pain _ever_ again. I have to do this Amy..."

She was _far_ too young. The ginger was nearly fifteen, accounting to only a Forth Year at school. The Doctor had so many companions, carefully hand-picked to ensure they were physically and mentally ready for all the wonders of the universe. The TARDIS had so much power, it could easily turn someone insane. But it seemed that he was getting sloppy in his standards. Amy Pond was wonderful, and spending time with the Scottish girl had been more than fun to say the least. But, taking a child on the TARDIS, he had no idea what effect it would have. He never wanted to treat Amy like an experiment, but that was what she had evolved into, over time. An experiment that arguably went wrong.

The Doctor had no idea of the ways in which all the circumstances would turn sour so easily. He had simply taken Amy to New Earth, a popular destination to take his companions. The girl spent most of trip in denial that they had even travelled in time, but other than that, being so young had no effect on Amy's experience. The Doctor saw this as a green light, all his fears and doubts were clearly wrong. _'One more trip, Amy.'_ He had said. '_I should show you the past, it only makes sense after presenting the future to you.'_

This continued for 2 years in all. The pair would spend a month or so in different pockets of time, with little drama. The danger level was low, The Doctor chose specifically safe areas, where he knew a bubonic plague wouldn't spur out of no-where. This would ensure that Amy wasn't going to get attacked by an alien invasion.

All in all, things had gone wonderfully. The Doctor enjoyed the company of a younger companion, mainly because the Doctor saw himself as a bit of a child anyway. And apart from having to be more conscious of the dangers surrounding Amy, things were not very different at all. He was still rambling on to her about different theories, showing off, and having arguments with his TARDIS.

But even Timelords can make mistakes.  
>Slip-up.<br>And one slip-up is all it takes.  
>To change someone's life.<p>

_xxx_

The castle hadn't changed much. The trees were the same, the air was the same, the bricks still held up the school proudly. Appearance-wise, the castle was identical to that of a castle 3 years ago. But there seemed to be a buzz about the place, a source of excitement throbbing from Amy's heart.  
>Was it that she had missed the place?<br>Missed her friends?  
>Missed Rory?<br>"No." The girl muttered to herself. "It _feels_ different. Like something is going on. A new vibe."  
>Her instinct wasn't wrong, either.<p>

She pressed her hand against the brick wall of the castle, before noticing she had two shadows. But not in the Vashta Nerada sense, that the Doctor had mentioned to her. It was someone elses shadow.

"I hoped you'd be returning soon, Miss Pond."

Amy swung around, to see a tall, silver-beareded male standing before her. She was in awe of the man. It'd been so long.  
>"Professor Dumbledore!"<br>She wanted to throw herself onto him, like he was a figure of her dreams, becoming reality.  
>But it wasn't that, she just really hadn't talked to him in a long time.<p>

"I trust the Doctor has placed you in the correct year? How old are you?"

The man examined Amy. They always say everything changes from the age of 11-16. In those five years, a girl's body changes completely. Amy was no exception to this. Her face had become more defined, her legs were beginning to extend to the moon and back, and she was generally more toned, though that would've been a result of all the running around she had done. Well, that and the shooting.  
>But the biggest change in Amy had been her hair. It was once long, wavy, and blossomy ginger. Now it had been sheered off to a bob, curling towards her face. It also looked slightly darker, but this was natural development.<p>

"I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen in a few months."

The wise-mans face lit up with delight. "Perfect! I believe that your friend's are also entering their fourth year. The start of the year feast is just drawing to a close. You may rejoin, I'm sure they have missed you dearly."

The girl grinned. At least she had Hogwarts. Hogwarts would never abandon her.  
>But one question still quivered in her mind, she had no idea what had happened regarding her absence.<br>"Sir, do people think I'm_ dead_?"

He chuckled, the moonlight hitting his spectacles.  
>"No Miss. Pond. You have been officially recorded as transferred, but what you choose to say to your friends is your own choice. Your guardians have been informed of the truth, do not worry."<p>

She smiled, nodding. "Thank you, sir."

The girl walked off to rejoin the path. She had no idea how Dumbledore knew everything about her situation with the Doctor, but she didn't care. At least everything had been taken care of.  
>"Oh and Miss Pond?"<p>

Amy turned around once more, giving the great wizard her full attention.  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Hogwarts had been chosen to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year. The school is currently joined by two other schools, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute. I trust that you will be welcoming."

_xxx_

The Great Hall was almost empty, as the night was drawing to a close. There was small cliques of students mingling with the new guests, and the occasional starving student taking thirds of puddings, but there was no sign of any forth years.  
>Or at least, her friends as she remembered them.<p>

Hermione took a double take of Amy, as she headed for the exit. She was clutching some borrowed books, leant to her by some Durmstrangs, to Ron's annoyance.  
>At first the less-bushy haired girl thought that Amy was a new student, before it clicked in her mind.<br>"_Amy?_" She asked in shock, approaching the ginger.  
>"It <em>is<em> you! Amy!" The girl enthusiastic flung herself onto the other, but Amy wasn't quite sure how to react.

"You look so different! I didn't notice you for a second!"

"Yeah? No kidding..." Amy had also failed to identify Hermione. She looked smarter, maturer, and her hair had calmed down considerably. Whether or not that was Hermione's own doing- was unknown.

Amy popped her chewing gum, trying to find words to speak to Hermione. She couldn't exactly just explain where she had been, and it would be easiest with Hermione, because she knew the truth.  
>Amy wasn't worried about talking about the first two years of her extravgent adventures, the perfect beginning, the perfect middle, but how was she supposed to explain the ending?<p>

She could make it up, of course. Claim that she'd had enough, and wanted to get on with her life, and so the Doctor had dropped her off, said his goodbyes.  
>But she couldn't just pretend the last year of her life hadn't happened, because that year had <em>defined<em> her.

Her morals, her behaviour, her mentality.  
>If that year hadn't happened, her life would've been <em>so<em> different.

They always say that near death experiences, especially at a young age- change you.  
>They also spend years preparing soldiers for wars, in an attempt to prevent them from becoming savage, rebellious, or otherwise.<p>

Nothing could've prepared Amy for what she had gone through.  
>Yes, she had survived.<br>Yes, going through it all had changed her.  
>Could she change back into that innocent, shy, girl?<br>Probably.  
>Did she want to?<br>Unknown.

"So, go on then! Tell me_ everything_."  
>Hermione grinned happily, slightly disheartened that Amy didn't seem thrilled to see her, back.<br>But she could understand, it had been three years, people grow apart.  
>But there was something about Amy that seemed different.<br>She was so, rugged. She had buried herself in a hard shell, and was showing little emotion.

"Is everything OK?"

"I think I'm going to go to sleep. Get ready for the big reunion tomorrow." She stated, popping her gum.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, it's going to be..._ interesting._ Come on then, let's get to common room."

Amy hated how she was being treated like she didn't know her way around. Like she wasn't independent.  
>Because if she was one thing- it was independent.<p>

**_One Year Earlier_**  
><em>xxx <em>

The dust was thick, hurling into her face. The wind was howling violently. It was like she was in some kind of sand storm.  
>The ground beneath her was all sand too- maybe she was in a desert?<p>

Grabbing her scarf, she wrapped it around her face, trying to avoid sand from getting into her mouth or nose. Her long, wavy hair covered her ears, as long as she faced away from the ferocious gusts of wind.  
>The scared girl looked around furiously, looking for shelter. The place seemed deserted. There was good reason why.<p>

Curling up in a ball, she stood a better chance of not getting thrown around by the wind, that was increasing in speed.  
>"Come on Doctor,<em> please<em>." She muttered, her face burried into her legs, trying to block all of her senses.

She wished she was back home, on the TARDIS.  
>Where was the Doctor? Was he coming? Of course he was. He always comes.<p>

The noise coming from the wind was becoming unbearable, the sand hitting her body so hard it hurt, like rapid pellet fire.  
>She was in<em> too<em> much pain to cry.  
>Over and over she cursed the Doctor, hoping that she'd hear the comforting vworp of his blue box.<p>

A few minutes later, she began to hear _something_. She couldn't quite tell, her ears were shutting down, eardrums banging furiously.  
>A large khaki Jeep pulled up next to the girl, two soldiers staring down at her.<p>

"Is she alive?" One asked to the other, reaching for his gun.  
>The other signalled with his hand to refrain from firing.<br>"Sir, if she's about to die, I think she'd rather it were quick, rather than dragged out. Death by the sand is horrific. Look at her sir, she's tiny.

"_Little girl?_ Are you alright?" Called the other solider, clearly in charge.  
>"Little girl!"<p>

Amy raised her head slightly, registering the noise.  
>"H-h-help me" She muttered, sand blowing into her mouth.<p>

"Shit! John, help me, we're picking her up."

"What? But sir, what if she's the enemy?"

"John,_ look_ at her."

Amy was curled up, shaking, and whimpering in pain. She looked so helpless, alone, and lost.

"I guess sir, if she_ is_ the enemy, we can torture her for information."

"Just help me get her in."

The door of the Jeep opened, and the pair jumped out, and forced their way through the sand to Amy. "Little girl? We're here to help, OK. Stay still, we're going to take you to HQ."  
>John lifted Amy to her feet, but her legs were now jelliod, she couldn't hold her own weight in these conditions.<p>

"Sir?" He asked, panicking.

The other solider grabbed one of Amy's arms, signalling for John to take the other. "We'll lift her in."

The pair supported the girl, trudging back through the sand. "Shit, this storm is fucking horrific." John groaned, as they helped Amy into the vehicle.  
>Of course the soldiers were equipped with gear to deal with sand storms. Their helmets prevented sand from getting in their face, and their thick clothing was was rugged.<p>

They got in their-selves, slamming the Jeep door shut.  
>"Shit, that was bad."<br>The men turned to Amy, who was beginning to recover.

"What's going on?" She asked, having little awareness of what had just happened.

"Don't worry, you're safe, we've got you."

"Did the Doctor send you?"

"Doctor Martin?"

"Who? No,_ My_ Doctor. _The_ Doctor."

They looked at the girl blankly. How could she have a different Doctor? Everyone's Doctor was Martin. Maybe she _was_ the enemy.

"We'll take you to Doctor Martin, he'll check you over, little girl. What's your name?"

"A-amy. Amy P-pond." She stuttered, still petrified.

"It's ok, Amy, we've got you. You're going to be safe. Well, from the sand storms anyway. What were you doing out of the complex? You're not allowed to leave!"

Amy looked clueless.  
>"W-what<em> complex<em>? I'm sorry, I'm not from here. Wh-where am I?"

The men looked at each other in astonishment. "You don't know where you _are_?" They confirmed.

"No, I just got dropped off...where am I? Who are you, what is going on?"

John shot a worried look once more at the other solider. "Better get her back to HQ, immediately, sir."

"Agreed."

John stepped on the accelerator, the Jeep screeching through the sand.

The other picked up his communications device. "This is Corporal Pete and Private John here. We've picked up a girl, goes by the name of Amy Pond. Check the records. She was in the middle of a sand-storm, and has suffered some kind of brain damage. Please inform Doctor Martin immediately. Over."

* * *

><p><em>So here we go!<em>  
><em>As I said, I've gone for a different feel for this one, as well as slightly different formatting.<em>  
><em>If you have any suggestions e.c.t, please let me know!<em>  
><em>I hoped you enjoy guys! <em>  
><em>(I wanted to get started on it, but I don't know when i'll next update because I have exams over the next 2 weeks. I will try to though!)<em>

**And please review! Thankyou! xxx **


	2. The Imposter

Amy gazed out the muddy Jeep windscreen, as they approached large corrugated bunkers, similar to the kind she had seen in various war films.  
>But this wasn't a movie. It was reality.<br>She gulped hard, praying that someone would prove her instincts wrong. The soldiers had been cautioned not to interact with the girl any longer, as no records of 'Amy Pond' could be found at HQ. She was to be considered as cautiously dangerous, until cleared otherwise.

A large hanger door opened, as alarm bells rung around the base. A fleet of armed guards surrounded the vehicle as it grinded to a halt. Amy whimpered slightly, wondering if she would've been better off in the middle of the desert. John nodded at Pete, as the simultaneously turned to the small ginger child. "We're going to exit the vehicle now. Just_ do as they say_. Then you might be kept alive."  
>Amy gulped, making a small head gesture that could be made out as agreeing with the pair. They chuckled to each other as the Jeep doors swung open, the group being ordered to depart.<p>

The soldiers lined up as Amy slowly stepped onto the floor of the base. She didn't want to do anything jumpy, she was innocent. There was no need for any rash movements. "I...come in peace?" Amy quickly shouted, her voice cracking. Her hands were up, and she was shaking.

A very important looking man in a suit strolled up to the big party, signalling for everyone to hold their fire on the girl. "Amy Pond?" He asked, affirmed.  
>"Y-yes?" She replied, trembling.<br>"Come with me."

A vision flashed through her mind. _That Raggedy man, throwing out his hand towards the girl, expecting her to happily accept it. "Come along Pond!" He'd bellow, grinning._ Oh Doctor, where are you?

xxx

"Take a seat." The man signalled to a plastic chair on the other side of his desk. The two were followed in by more armed guards.  
>Amy's palms were sweaty, she had no idea how to explain what was going on without getting shot. Maybe she should just say she <em>is<em> the enemy, get it over and done with.  
>"Now, you say you are Amy Pond, correct?"<p>

"Y-yes. Well, _Amelia_Pond."

"We have no records of you on our data base, which would suggest you're either crazy, or lying."

"-Or that she's simply not form here, father."  
>Interrupted a young brunette boy, outside of the doorway. His hair was short, but wavy. It almost distracted Amy from the fact that his burning blue eyes were gorgeous. His elbow was resting on the door frame, leaning against it. It showed off his muscles, which were more than satisfactory.<p>

He flashed a smile at the ginger, before inviting himself into the office. "Not now, Jacob. This is Stormlord business."  
>"I can see that. Am I not a Stormlord too? Do I not get a say?" His cheek was clearly annoying his father. He didn't enjoy being publicly humiliated.<br>"When you're 18 and join the legion,_ then_ you get a say." He was fiercely trying to regain control of the situation.  
>"Oh, like every other solider in this room, getting a say on how we run the base? Sure."<p>

Amy sniggered slightly, but soon regretted it. "Anyway...back to_ you_." He snarled.  
>"Com'on father. Look at her! She wouldn't hurt a bunny. Are you really saying that the enemy sent her to find us, unarmed, with no food, recording equipment, or transport?"<br>"I-I guess that does sound a bit...barbaric."  
>Amy gave a long sigh of relief, but she knew that she wasn't safe yet.<p>

"So, where _are _you from, child?"

"E-earth...21st century Earth." She added.  
>Everybody laughed, minus Jacob.<p>

"We're trying to help you here, where are you_ actually _from?"

Just say you're from the enemy base. Say you've gone insane. Amy, you're not going to be able to explain this.  
>"E-earth...I got teleported."<p>

Suddenly the boss seemed interested. "You had teleports? Where are they? What happened to them? Could you go back and get us one?"

"I, um, lost it. In the desert."

Amy thought she had saved herself there. But no.  
>"Jacob, tell Corporal Pete to assemble his men. We're going teleport hunting."<p>

"But sir- the storm! We'd get massacred." Interjected one of the armed soldiers in the room.

"If we find this teleport, the war is ours. Now you go out and get it, dammit!"

Congrats Amy, you're going to get everybody killed.  
>"No!" She winced. "I mean, it's broken anyway. I can't go back. I'm stuck here."<br>Those words sunk into her skin, burning her slightly. _I'm stuck here_. She hadn't really realised it until now.

"We'll be able to fix it. Don't worry."

"No but I mean...it got smashed into a million pieces, it is un-fixable..._sir_."  
>Yep, dead. May as well address him politely before he shoots you personally.<p>

Luckily, Jacob changed the subject. "Well there you have it father, she's not hostile, and she can't go back home. May I make a suggestion?"

"Go on then..." he sighed.

"She should join the Stormlords. Not to become a solider, obviously, but she can still attend all of our lessons, and then take the FPE when she turns 16."

Amy was having so many alien (literally) words thrown at her, and yet she was most concerned about having to take an exam. She thought she had escaped exams when she left Hogwarts.  
>Her throat became dry. She hadn't thought of Hogwarts in a very, very long time. No. No you can't, Amy. Focus on the present, not the past.<br>"W-what's an FPE?" She asked, finally.

"Future-profession-examination. I'll explain the system later." He turned back to his father. "What do you say? There's no harm in taking her in, right? We can get her checked over by a Doctor, but she seems fine."

"Any sign of an infection, and she is to be put in quarantine, you understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Go on then, take her to Doctor Martin, and then find her a suite. Explain the base to her, so I don't have to."  
>He turned to Amy.<br>"You're free to go with Jacob. But if you take one step out of line, you're _dead_, understood?"

"Y-yes..._sir_."

"Good. I'll be watching over your progress. If she's any trouble Jacob, let me know."

"She wont be."

Amy turned to Jacob, who gave her another radiant smile. She removed herself from the uncomfortable chair she had been perched on, and followed him out of the room.

**One Year Later  
><strong>_xxx_

Amy awoke after an angelic sleep. She never really appreciated the beds here, but after spending a year in the Stormlord's base, they were heavenly. Unfortunately most of the night, she had been wide awake. And no closer to an explanation of what to say. Especially to Rory.  
>Throwing on a short skirt, a blouse and her Gryffindor jumper (which needless to say didn't fit her), she made her way out of the dormitory. The jumper made her blouse stick out at the bottom, but she didn't care, it was kind of her style now anyway.<br>Her hair was scruffy, but now that she had a bob, it didn't really matter.

Everybody in the common room instantly stared at her. Her clothes, her attitude, at her _being_ in Hogwarts.  
>"So it's true! You're back!" One yelled out, in amazement.<p>

"Well, yeah. Duh." Amy was fairly defensive, she didn't like this attention.

"Some people were saying you went to azkaban!"

Amy laughed, she could say that. Some of things she had done, yeah, she could justify being in prison. "Yeah, sounds 'bout right."

There was a mixture of cautious mutters, and 'wows' amongst the building crowd of Gryffindors.

Anxiously, Amy scanned around, looking for any signs of Harry, Ron or Hermione. "Anybody seen my...friends?"

Was friends the right word? She hadn't seen these people in years. They weren't exactly acquaintances though. Did any of them even want to be her friend anymore? Hermione was nice to her last night, but now that she saw 'the new' Amy, would she stay away?

"Great Hall." Somebody shouted out, nervously.

"...Thanks..." She muttered, before swaggering out of the common room. As soon as she stepped onto the grand staircase, she could hear masses of noise behind herself. Probably every single conversation was about her. Oh well. She didn't care what people thought. They didn't know what she had gone through. They didn't _need_ to know.

xxx

Amy didn't know why she was so nervous. She'd endured much worse than this. So why did just sitting down with her school 'friends' and eating breakfast seem like such a big task? The Great Hall was full of life, especially now that they were joined by two other schools. Amy considered befriending some Durmstrang guys, but then she would just be lonely next year. Unless she transferred...oh wait, you're not a man, Amy.

She found herself walking towards the Gryffindor table. Everyone was there, Harry, Ron, Hermione, as well as some others she didn't recognise. On the top of that list was a long haired, pale ginger girl. Amy gave her a death-stare as she joined everyone. "H-hi guys."  
>Jesus, she hadn't been this nervous around people in a long time.<p>

Everyone just gawped at her in amazement. It was almost rude.  
>"See! I told you all! Ha!" Smiled Hermione, offering Amy a seat next to her.<br>"They didn't believe me, Amy. So that's 10 galleons from all of you."  
>"You bet on me?" She asked, buttering a piece of toast.<p>

"Where have you been?" Asked Ron, breaking the silence. "What have you been doing?"  
>"I-I-ummhmm..."<br>Amy, you're going to have to make a decision, and stick with it. Truth or lie?  
>Somebody bought her time, but I think Amy would've preferred not to have it.<p>

"WORWWEEEE!" Squealed Lavender Brown, an annoying Gryffindor that Amy never really liked.  
>She bounced up and flung herself onto a poor boy on the receiving end of her slobbering kiss.<br>Amy laughed slightly, but instantly stopped when she realised who the boy was.  
>"This isn't going to be awkward." Laughed Ron, as<em> Rory<em> and Lavender made their way over to the group. They were holding hands, but Rory let go as soon as he saw Amy.

He just stared at the girl in front of him. Don't be silly Rory, that isn't Amy...that can't be Amy. She left, she left and it has been three years and you've moved on. But yet, a girl who looks very similar to the girl he once loved was sitting right there.

Amy wasn't sure what to think, nor what to feel. She did get over Rory, she did move on, so why did it hurt her to see Rory with someone else? It has been 3 years. You couldn't have expected Rory just to sit there and wait for you. So why did Amy half expect that? The night before, she had gone over every possibility of this reunion, that they'd run into each others arms instantly, have a movie movement kiss, hell, she'd even ventured the possibility that he might've taken her there and then. But never had this crossed her mind.

"Hi." She managed to get out. You can't look upset Amy. Wait, am I upset though? No, of course I'm not. Just act cool, act yourself. Tough Cookie.

"Amy..." Rory got out, compassionately. Oh god, Lavender is staring at me. You don't care about Amy. You_ don't_.  
>"New haircut, I see." Hair? <em>Really<em> Rory?

"Mhmmm." Amy pretended not to care, dipping her toast into a boiled egg.

"So, are you going to tell us what you've been doing the past three years?"  
>That was brutal Rory. Mind you, she did agree to date you and then transfer the same night.<p>

"T-travelling." She finally got out.

"You haven't been at school?"

"I went to a school too, but it was more of a...combat based school."  
>So you've gone for the awkward in-between ground then. Lie, with truth embedded in it.<p>

"Why? And why are you back?"

"-Do I need a reason!" Amy shouted, clearly aggravated. She wasn't sure what she was mad _at_, but she was angry.

"I think we all deserve a reason."

"What makes you think you _deserve_ one?"

"Well, I thought you loved me."

Amy laughed, in defence. Instantly, she felt awful. Because she did love Rory. Why was she denying it? Was it because she still does? No, no don't be silly.

Lavender was about to slap Amy there and then.

"Did you get to attack anyone?" Asked Seamus Finnigan.

"Alot, yeah."

"Wicked."

Nobody else seemed impressed, Hermione in particular seemed very concerned, even though she knew Amy was lying. Unless of course, she wasn't.  
>The tension was unbearable. Amy changed the subject.<p>

"So this tournament thing, who else is entering?"

"We can't enter, we're not old enough."

"Oh come on, there must be a way."

"Dumbledore drew an age line. You can try and get past if you like, but you_ can't_." Spat Hermione.

Amy looked over at the Goblet of Fire, glowing in the middle of the hall. "I can." She smiled.

"Amy, do you even know about the Tri-Wiz Tournament? People _die_."

"And some people don't. They win eternal glory instead."

"What has gotten into you?" Shouted Rory. This was an imposter. Not Amy. Amy was shy and innocent and beautiful and perfect and holy crap Rory stop thinking about her.

"Awww, you too scared 'Worrwee'?" The ginger mocked, laughing.

"No, no of course not, it's just...irresponsible."

"Wow, buzz kill much." Amy laughed again. "I'm entering, and if anybody else wants to, let me know and I'll get their names in also." Ron wanted to jump up there and then and ask Amy to put his name in, but he could see Hermione scowling at Amy, he didn't want to upset her.

With that, Amy stood up, and left the hall, glaring at Lavender as she walked past.

"Did that just happen?" Asked Rory, taking Amy's vacant seat.

"I know, Amy Pond has become bloody awesome." Said Seamus, wanting to applaud the girl.

Everybody glared at him. "No, she's become...she's become...I don't even know."  
>Rory didn't know if he <em>wanted<em> to know.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's been so long! The good news is that my school work has died down slightly, so I should be able to update more regularly now!<br>I hope you're enjoying the storyline split, it make it defiantly easier for me to write.  
>I took SomethingLover217's advice and gave Rory a rebound, there is ALOT of awkwardness and good scenes with that to come!<br>And of course, many,** many** unanswered questions.  
>I hope you are enjoying it! Keep the reviews coming! xxx<em>


	3. Evacuation

Amy observed the crackling fire in front of her. She prodded it inquiringly, with the Daily Prophet. Quickly of course, that caught on fire, and so she was forced to throw it into the flames. She sighed, moving closing. She had had quite a few experiences with fire, it had became more of a friend than foe. 'At least I have one friend, then' she thought to herself. With little caution, she placed her fingers over the flame, feeling it's intense heat. She slowly moved her hand downwards, as the her hands began to slightly burn, the heat over whelming them. She bit her lip, and eventually removed her hand. It was bright read, but no tissue had been removed. Cautiously she prodded the skin, inhaling sharply at the pain. Amy could never figure out what was so fascinating about fire. She had always put her fingers in candles, experimenting with how low she could stick them in, but never before had she sat and willingly burned herself. Was it boredom? To hide the fact she was devastated about the Doctor? Did it bring back memories? Amy was not supporting self harm by any means, but her dare devil attitude had always spurred her on to cross the line. She didn't want dawn to come. Thinking by the fire, she could do it all day.

Footsteps were soon heard from behind her. It was well past midnight, who would be up at this time?  
>"Hey Amy." Smiled Seamus, Ron carefully following, trying to avoid making loud footsteps.<p>

"Hey." She forced herself to grin too, angling her body away from the fireplace.

"...Whatcha doing?" He asked, staring into the common room fire himself.

"Burning my hand." She showed her hand.

"_Wicked_." Seamus had a new found love for this girl, she was beyond amazing.

"Me-me and Seamus were wondering, well, if you might conciser...if you might..."

"Ron-spit it out." She snapped. She didn't enjoy enduring his nervousness.

"If you really _can_ get past the age line...would you put our names in?" He pulled out two pieces of parchment, and handed them to her.

The paper scraped her burn, making her wince slightly. Common Amy. It's just a tiny burn. Pull yourself together.

"Yeah-yeah alright then." She sighed, stuffing them in her jean pocket.

"_Wicked._" Remarked Seamus again, making Amy roll her eyes.

"How _are_ you going to do it?" Asked Ron, feeling slightly more comfortable talking to the fellow ginger. Whatever issues they'd had in the past, it was clearly _that_, in the past. Amy obviously doesn't hold grudges for three years.

Amy grinned pulling a large metal device from her other pocket.

"Woah! What's that!" Asked Seamus, clearly amazed by the contraption. Or rather, just because it belonged to Amy.

She pressed her finger down on one of the buttons, and a large green light shone out of the top end. It made an odd buzzing sound.

"This?" She laughed again. She was so pleased that she had taken it from the TARDIS, only seconds before the Doctor chucked her out.  
>"This old thing is how we get through security."<p>

xxx

Morning broke, and Seamus sprinted into the great hall, clearly excited. "Neville! Neville guess what!" He shouted, pulling the boy from his breakfast.

"What?" He moaned, looking up to him.

"Amy Pond is the undisputed, top _bitch_ at this school."  
>"Wh-"<br>"She's incredible-"  
>"I-"<br>"She's inspirational-"  
>"Seam-"<br>"She's beautiful-"  
>"SEAMUS!" Neville finally shouted, the entire Gryffindor table grinding to a halt. They'd never seen him be so persistent.<p>

Seamus stared at him, equally as shocked. "I-I just wanted to tell you, that I got a gig."

"What do you mean?"

"I got my name in that goblet last night." The entire table instantly stopped their conversation, intrigued.

"How? How on _earth_ did you do that?"

Seamus smiled, readjusting his crooked tie. "I was just like, _chillin_, with Amy, and_ we did it_."

"It?...Did what?"

"We put our names in. We're quite a team, you know."

"How did you get past the ageline?" A boy shouted from the other end of the table.

Seamus smugly tapped his nose.

"I'll-I'll pay you!" He persistently asked, followed by other boys, shouting "I'll pay twice as much!" "Three times!" "TEN TIMES!"

Seamus raised his eyebrow. Him and Amy could make quite a bit of money here. Get students to pay for their names to be put in, and then at night sneak into the great hall and do it. That's if they would actually bother to hold their end of the deal at all. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the wailing screams that belonged to Hermione Granger.

"You _arse_ Ronald Weasley!"  
>"It wa-"<br>"You irresponsible-"  
>"It-"<br>"Unbelievable-"  
>"Her-<br>"Cheating-"  
>"I-"<br>"LUNATIC!"

With every word, she smacked Ron with one of her weighty hardback books. "I guess you told her then." Laughed Seamus, helping himself to a bacon sandwich.

"Amy told her, apparently." Ron sighed, taking a seat himself.

"And when were _you_ going to tell_ me_?" She was irate, even her hair was practically on end.

"W-when I was selected?..." He muttered.

Wrong answer.

The next ten minutes was a blur of screaming and fighting between various Gryffindors, not just Ron and Hermione. Seamus was getting parchment names thrown at him, getting begged for them to be put in the goblet. However, it all stopped when Amy glided in. She looked as scruffy as the day before, uniform sticking out, hair uncombed, chewing gum.

"She is _so_ cool." Muttered Seamus to Neville, approaching her.

"Hey Amyz!" He tried to high five her, but her arm did not move a fraction. Instead, he rested his elbow on her shoulder, in a sort of 'check out me and my best bro' kind of way.

"Please don't call me that." She sighed, pushing Seamus off her.

He continued, unhurt. "A load of Gryffndors said they'd_ pay_ us if we put their names in the goblet. Good money Amy!"

"Wait, you told them? How thick can you get, Seams. And also, where is the_ we_ in this? Last time I checked, you don't have a sonic."

"Y-you need a guard...or someone to pin it on if you got caught."

Amy was slightly angry. She did _not_ need a guard. Why does everyone think she needs protecting? Oh well, they wont think it when she's in the tournament. When she shows everyone what she can _really_ do.

"I'll uhm...think about it." She muttered, walking off to a vacant seat on the table.

"Did you guys hear that?" Asked Seamus. "I got a nickname!"

**One Year Earlier  
>xxx<strong>

"Soooo...your father seems nice." Laughed Amy, sitting in a padded chair. Doctor Martin was scanning her over with some sort of probe. It tingled slightly, but it didn't hurt. "Yeah. Sorry about him." Laughed Jacob, sitting on a plastic chair next to her.

"He means well...I think. I hope. He's so obsessed with the damn rebellion."

"Rebellion?" She squealed, dreading the answer.

"Oh gosh, I forgot you didn't know anything. I don't really know where to start."

Amy's eyes fell on the Doctor, scribbling onto a clipboard. "I uhmm...where are we?" She asked, refocusing onto Jacob.

"You're in 'the Base'. For the Stormlords. Everybody stays inside here, nobody goes out. Unless you're a solider, of course. You're born here, and you die here. Everything you need is in this facility. An entire civilisation, condensed into one camp."

_You're born here, and you die here._ I'm going to die here, thought Amy. I'm going to die here.  
>She could feel the water draining from her throat, as she struggled to think straight. "So, the Stormlords are a rebellion then?"<p>

"Basically." He sighed. "Against the Natives, the Mitons. The whole planet is know as Mitiona. And we're in the wasteland district. Nothing but sand and dust and god knows what else. "But as you can tell, this war has been going on for a while between us. Enough that an entire race was formed here at the base."

"H-how long?" The idea of a war made her shudder. She could never fight.

"Hundreds of years. It's complicated. We used to live in the Capital, with the rest of the Mitons. But they drove us out, as part of their new governments plans. So we're rebelling to take over the government, and the planet, essentially. As you can tell, we haven't been successful, but we're still alive. Alive and well."

"So...so you breed people to fight, then? That's what this FPE thingy is?"

Jacob could sense how afraid she was. It was some-what cute. "No, well, not really. Men are expected when they are 18 to join the legion, and to fight."

Gotta love sexism, Amy thought. She sighed with relief, she couldn't fight. She would never volunteer herself into danger like that either. Getting a thrill out of fighting, that'd just be wrong.

Jacob continued. "With the girls, it's different. You take an FPE, which determines what you do in the base for the rest of your life. You could be a cook, cleaner, account manager, shopkeeper, anything. Just not a solider. The exam is a personality test, essentially. You then have 2 years to train in your field of work, and by 18 you are injected into your job."

Amy had no idea what she wanted to be. It had always been an explorer, but now that she was forced to have a 'normal' profession, she didn't know what she'd enjoy, or be good at. Oh well, I guess the FPE will sort that one out for her.

Doctor Martin interrupted the pair. "Right, Amelia, you are clear of any infectious parasites. I will now have to inject you with some standard vaccines. Your immune system is worryingly low, so i'll give you slightly less of a dosage. You will be required for a booster in a weeks time, however."

She gulped, rolling up what was left of her sleeve. Jacob watched her squeal slightly as he injected several syringes in her, all at once. He remembered having his when he was younger, and understood the pain.  
>Blood escaped from her arm. Instinctively he grabbed a tissue, before helping the Doctor mop it up.<br>Amy attempted to smile at Jacob, but her arm was throbbing. 'Thankyou' she mouthed, before turning to the Doctor.  
>"If all males are forced to be in the legion, how are you <em>here<em>?"

"I applied for a scholarship. 5% of the male population are given non combat jobs. Doctors, politicians , things of that nature, positions of power. I wanted to be a Doctor, not a war-hero. So I worked hard, applied, and hey, here I am!"

Jacob smiled at him. If only he could apply. He wanted to be a Doctor too. But if his father even found out, he'd be disowned. His father was too self absorbed to care. He hated that his father was the leader, he didn't want to follow his father's footsteps. He wanted to cure people. Nobody knew this. He was brought up to be the next leader of the legion, so that was his destiny. No FPE exam, no application. Nothing.  
>He cleared his throat as Amy got out of the Doctor's chair. "Right, you need living quarters, don't you. Follow me."<p>

xxx

"I'm just down the hall, 2nd door from the left. Just you know, if you're lonely, or want to ask a question, or need help. I'm here." He stuttered, as Amy sat down on her new bed. The room was fairly small, but there was a single bed, wardrobes, a desk, some sort of laptop, a fridge and storage space. Everything she needed. "Oh, and there's your uniform in your wardrobe. Standard, every girl and boy wears one, until they turn 18. Don't let anybody see you without it on. You'll get in trouble."

Amy smiled and nodded, looking around. I guess, this is home, now. There's no sign of the Doctor, but hey, it could be worse. She has shelter, food, water, and an education, what could go wrong?...

"_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_"  
>A siren went off, the lights of the entire base turning to red. The noise was nearly deafening, Amy was instantly forced to cover her ears.<br>She looked over at Jacob, who was squatting down, showing a look of pure horror. If he was scared, then god, she could be petrified.

And she was.

"WHAT IS THAT?" She shouted, her words getting lost in the alarm.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Replied Jacob, grabbing her arm.

"WHAT?"

"WE-ARE-UNDER-ATTACK!" He shouted louder, so that Amy could register it.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Her heart was thudding. The Doctor always knew what to do, she was never truely worried when he was around. But now? She was terrified. She'd only been here a few hours and already she was about to die.

"EVACUATION TUNNELS. FOLLOW ME!"

Their hands intertwined, Amy clung onto Jacob for dear life. The entire floor began to shake, as bombs smashed up parts of the base. Jacob shielded Amy from the fires that were beginning to form, the Mitons must have hit the gas network. The heat was unbearable, as the pair struggled through the corridors, heading for safety. After a few minutes, smoke began to become a problem, the levels were getting dangerously high. Amy began to cough and splutter, clearly she was weaker than the other humans at the base.

Jacob threw off his uniform, and placed them on Amy's face, to stop her inhaling any more smoke. Now he was just in shorts and a vest, but it was worth it. "COMMON AMY...ONE MORE DECK...ONE MORE DECK."

The smoke was becoming overpowering for even him, but they had to keep going. The bombs were getting closer to the living quarters, and the roof was beginning to cave. Rubble was scattering the floors as walls were demolished, fire was all around them. Finally, they scrambled to the ladders, leading to the deck below. Jacob observed Amy, who was now extremely green, and about to vomit everywhere. She was so weak that she could hardly walk.

Jacob opened the hatch, the air beneath them was instantly cleaner. "YOU FIRST." He shouted, helping Amy onto the ladder. As soon as her hands touched the metal bars however, she let go, screaming in pain. She fell down the hole onto the lower deck, crying out. Jacob panicked, feeling the bar with the back of his hand. It was boiling. Well, of course it was Jacob, there is fire everywhere. The heat is unbearable. How could he forget? You've just caused Amy to probably break her back, well done. Closing the ladder hatch behind him, he jumped down to the lower deck, avoiding use of the ladder. Luckily, the drop is not large, so it doesn't hurt too much. He runs over to Amy, who is vomiting, crying and screaming all at once. The lower deck has not taken so much damage from the bombs, and so the air is less smoky, but yet she's finding it hard to breathe. Her back is aching from the fall, and she's bleeding. The palms of her hands are bright read and burned, the pain causing her to cry out. She's too weak to move, she's dead. This is it, Amy thinks.

"AMY, WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING. THE TUNNELS ARE THIS WAY."

She can't go on. She can't move. She's just lying there, waiting to die. "G-GO ON...WITHOUT ME." She manages to get out, before coughing further.

"I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT YOU."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME...GO!"

Jacob shakes his head and throws Amy over his shoulder. The force unsettles Amy's stomach further, and she vomits again down his back. Jacob doesn't care. He's getting her out of this, alive. The base shakes once more, as more bombs shatter through the base. The lower deck is getting worsely hit now, the living quarters are completely destroyed.

He carries Amy through the smoke, the Evacuation tunnels are just down the corridor. Luckily, there are a few soldiers assigned to stay and help survivors, who instantly grab Amy from him. The tunnels lead to an underground base located slightly west of the main base, it's small, dark, and dirty, but it is well equipped for attacks, and there are plenty of supplies to support everybody. This isn't the first bombing the base has endured, but it's the worst.

The solider sprints through the tunnels, carrying a now unconscious Amy, and takes her straight to the area where Doctor Martin is dealing with injuries. Amy isn't the only one by any means, but as soon as the Doctor sees her, he gives her his full attention.

Jacob makes his own way through the tunnels, at a slower pace, his body is knackered. He's not a solider, he's not cut out for this. He should be with Doctor Martin, helping the survivors.

Finally, he makes his way into the main underground base. People are sleeping all together in potato sacks, that's all the comfort that they can get. Families are huddled up together, mourning over the substantial amount of deaths. The number is increasing, and unknown, but only around half of the base is in the evacuation base, Jacob estimated. The rest must be above, immersed in rubble or burned in the flames. He is about to make his way over to medical ward, when he is stopped.

"Jacob!" A commander calls out to him.

"I'm busy." He continues to walk.

"Don't walk away from me like that, it's important."

No it isn't. What's important, is that I'm with Amy. That she's OK. That everybody who needs medical attention, gets it.

"It's your father, Jacob."

He sighs. He doesn't care about his father right now.

"Your father's dead."

Jacobs pulse stops. He swings around to see that the commander is deadly serious.

"Direct hit on his quarters. He didn't get out in time. He's gone, Jacob."

Time stood still.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I've been late updating, but soon it's the xmas holidays, yay!<br>A bit of drama there, and I've made myself ship Seamus/Amy, oh lord.  
>Also, I have no idea why I changed the last part of that to the present tense, let's just go with the fact it adds suspense...or something.<br>And no, Jacob isn't from twilight. I don't even watch Twilight, so yeah :)  
>Keep reviewing, thanks guys! xxxx <em>


End file.
